A marriage of inconvenience
by Dallz
Summary: What if Sakura never loved Sasuke from the begging but Naruto , what if she hated Sasuke , what if she was forced into a loveless marriage with the man she hated , so many issues arise , love , hatred and cheating , guilt and passion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:**_I don't not own any of the characters mentioned in this fiction. This is a SasuSaku story there will be NejiHina and NaruSaku and NaruHina._**

* * *

They were officially married for a week now , everyone cheered at their wedding , when the priest asked if some one was against this union speak now or forever hold she wished he who she has loved would say something but she could only see her lover fake a smile and the exact same smile planted on her fiancé lips , after the I do's the priest pronounced Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha husband and wife the feeling of numbness spiked through Sakura so hard that when Sasuke leaned to kiss her she could do nothing but stare , his lip crashed into hers and he dominated her. Clearly she did not want to be married with Sasuke, the only man in her mind was Naruto.

He had hardly been home during the weeks that they were married much to Sakura's relief the fact that she could wake up and he wouldn't be in bed with her trying to consummate their marriage calmed her thoughts a little bit more, she did see him once in a while but he was mostly in his study room working on some type of strategy, since he had been back from the war she had maintained as little proximity from him, then the elders had decided that he must restore his clan and they went through the files of all the available women in the village and Sakura's file please them more of course she was head of Medical-nin she wasn't married and had no kids and of course she had achieved a lot in the past years and most of all I was the one with the most links of working with Sasuke than any one else because I was apart of team seven a team he was in.

I sighed and decided to get up from the spot beside the bed that I was sitting down looking down our wedding pictures, looking at all our friends genially happy and my eyes flicked at the pictures of Sasuke and me together in a long table his eyes were looking some where into space , no it couldn't be there was some one he was particularly looking at than my eyes landed on Naruto , it couldn't be he was not looking at Naruto with anger in his eyes why would he.

Sakura walked over the wardrobe on her room and opened it up revealing a section with mans and women clothes and she put the wedding pictures on the top where she normally put important stuff.

She also grabbed one of her white pants and beige shirts and put it on , her shoes was practical white stilettos not too shabby she thought and decided to see herself in the mirror her pink hair was in a bun , she had a necklace with her name Sakura written in gold letters , her right hand had a silver watch and her left had was were her gold and diamond wedding ring was.

"Better than this only in china and even in china there's nothing better than this" she said while she grabbed her black office bag and walked out of the bedroom door.

As she walked on the hallway she noticed that Sasuke office door was opened normally it would be closed at this time and she went next to it to inspect it.

"Hello" she said while she knocked on the door and no answer was contributed.

So she decided to enter and see if everything was fine , then she noticed some one inside and the lap on the side of a chair was dimly on a man silhouette was on a chair beside the bookshelves that where field with various books beside a table that had a big chair and a laptop.

" Yes , can I help you with anything Sakura" Sasuke questioned as he looked up his paper with a look of contempt which made Sakura nervous.

" Oh Sasuke , sorry for the disruption , I noticed the door was opened and I thought that some one had entered it and I did not know it was you" she looked at him and noticed he had put the papers down.

He walked over the big table and sat down and looked at her.

" Well no need to worry Sakura I just have some files I need to take care of here oh by the way it seems like your about to leave right don't be late" he said while he looked at her office bag.

" Yes I was about to go to the hospital right now , well see you later then" she said as she walked towards the door and opened it as she was about to shut it behind her she heard him say something.

"You don't need to be worried about what happens inside the house , you need to be worried about what happens outside the house" something like that and it left Sakura confused what was he talking about.

* * *

Later on at the hospital after healing so many Genins who had been back from C rank missions and some from A rank missions who had been in danger of death she felt pleased with herself she had filed some important papers , she had healed a lot of patients and now she was finally able to have something to eat which had failed to do all morning and afternoon , now it was late and she was famished but that trail of thought of what Sasuke had said had haunted her all morning , what was he talking about.

While she entered her house and noticed the lunch she so long craved , she noticed a aura of full intense chakra somewhere in the room but she was not alarmed because she knew that chakra too well and the person possessing it jumped right behind her and kissed her on the neck.

" Ahhh I miss you" Naruto spoke while kissing her neck and his hand finding its way inside her shirt towards her breast.

" No bra , just the way I like it" he said , she knew that of course but this was not the time nor place where they were going to do what they usually did.

" Not now Naruto , someone might enter" Sakura said and gasped at the same time because his hand had entered her pants and found its way to her core.

" Yes the rush of being found , don't you feel excited Sakura" he said and rubbed down on her core even harder making Sakura pant.

Yes she did but if they were found out , someone could tell Sasuke , she was a married women now she shouldn't do this , but her inner self spoke up , yes you are married but you aren't getting any from Sasuke and you never will its not like he has been a saint during the week that you and him have been married he has slept with many girls , this wont hurt Sakura and anyways you love Naruto that convinced her.

" Lock the door" she whispered and Naruto let her go and walked towards the door locking it with a soft click.

She turned around and took off her shirt letting Naruto look at her breast, her pants where next to go with her panties.

Naruto took his shirt off too and let her look at his abs , Sakura licked her lips his hand next went to his trousers and he unbuttoned it taking it off swiftly and finally his hand went to his boxers and viola he was naked as she was.

"Come here" he told her and she did what he asked.

She sat on top of him while he was on her desk chair , he kissed her lips first and caressed her buttocks , then his lips left her lips and went to her throat and then her breast , she rubbed herself against him feeling desire pent up against her , she moaned as he took her breast in she moaned.

" Yes" he said when she rubbed her hand against his dick , up and down it went , he was ready and she was ready.

Slowly she entered him making him moan in the process " so tight" he whispered.

She slowly started moving and so did he , her hands went to his shoulders.

"So good" he said but he always did.

She started pacing a little harder but not to hard and clenched her core each time she went harder and faster.

" I am going to come" he screamed out and after a few minutes he came outside her.

Sakura got off him and let Naruto clean himself up.

"Did you come babe" he said with a smile on his face.

Sakura did not say anything because she knew that she had never been able to achieve an orgasm with Naruto after the third time they had sex but she loved the guy what was she going to do.

"Yes I did" she lied while putting her clothes back on.

He walked towards her fully dressed and kissed her on the lips.

" I am glad , so next week at the same time" he said.

" Yes" she sighed.

Sakura did not know how to stop her relationship with Naruto she loved him and he loved her back she knew that but it wasn't all she expected where was the passion the desire and the amazing orgasm her friends had told her about.

Naruto left her with one more kiss and mouthed off I love you.

" I love you too" she replied as he left her.

She grabbed her chicken salad and put a fork full in her mouth as her mind wondered off with guilt on what they had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_** I do not know any of the Characthers on this fiction. I just own the plot this is a SasuSaku but there is also NejiHina , NaruSaku , NaruHina. **_

* * *

As soon as she got home she entered the shower her head was aching and she felt guilty for committing such acts with Naruto while she was married with Sasuke but it wasn't her fault how could it be since the council and he himself knew that she did not want to be apart of a loveless marriage.

"Damn all of them" she cursed all those who decided to get her and Sasuke married, all those elders and her teacher Tsunade.

Her life could have been different if she wasn't married with Sasuke at that moment, that meant that her and Naruto could have kept their affair going and no one would discover of course she loved Naruto but she wasn't in no way stupid enough to get married to him even if he was in line to be the next Hokage his childish actions caused danger all around and she wanted a stable life not one which made her frantic at all times.

Sakura finally finished washing herself and left the bathroom tip toeing her way towards her room or was it their room she rather not think it of like that she preferred calling it her room as Sasuke hadn't slept even once in her bed, she slipped on a t-shirt and a silk short then combed her hair letting it fall back her hair was short she decided that after many years of letting it grow the way Naruto liked it she wanted to cut it off as sometimes it interfered with her vision during operations and when it was announced that her and Sasuke were getting married she knew that Sasuke loved girls with long hairs so in defiance towards the marriage and him she cut it off.

When Sakura finally combed her hair she looked at the clock and noticed that it was past midnight and she longed for her bed.

"Time to hit the sheets" she said while slipping inside the bed covers and adjusting her head on the pillows.

All she knew from life was that she had been with Naruto for so long that he was the only one she seemed to love she could still remember the day she met Naruto.

* * *

_Two little kids stood outside the playground one was quiet and shy and one was jumping up and down while running towards the swings and getting on._

_Sakura looked at the boy with the same age as her and noticed that there was this aura of happiness shining through him._

_The little boy noticed and decided to walk towards her direction. She turned around acting like she hadn't seen him._

" _hey you are you watching me" he questioned while pointing at her making her flinch she wasn't used to speaking to strangers._

"_Hey are you listing" the little boy asked her and she just moved towards the end of the bench acting like she hadn't heard nothing while looking at the floor._

" _Are you deaf" he questioned as he walked over Sakura and she noticed his face was close to her and she blushed._

" _Nooooo" she said while blushing he was kind of cute._

" _Alright , I just wanted to hear you say something , My name is Naruto what is yours" he asked._

_Sakura normally wouldn't talk to stranger but there was something about this boy that made her calm on the inside._

"_Sakura" she whispered._

"_Ohhh Sakura, so do you want to play?" he said while smiling and holding out his hand like calling her to come and play._

"_ummm sure" she said and took his hand._

" _Where's your mummy by the way" he asked her while they walked towards the swings._

" _She is working late today so she let me come to the park as it is near her work place and where is yours" she said while getting on the swing._

" _Mine is up there in the heavens with my daddy" he said while smiling up towards the sky_

_._

"_Ohhhh Sorry" she apologized for asking._

"_Nope its okay, anyways I got my best friend Sasuke with me you should meet him he is awesome I am sure you're going to like him every one likes him" Naruto said with enthusiasm._

" _Not the way I like you I am sure," Sakura said while swinging a little bit up._

"_Promise, from today on I will always like Naruto more than anyone else" Sakura shouted out._

_That made Naruto even happier._

With that thought Sakura drifted off to sleep a promise she had made towards Naruto that wasn't meant to be broken.

* * *

She was sleeping profoundly when a noise and a movement startled her awake.

"Whos there" she whispered in fear noticing that the Chakra she sensed was unfamiliar.

"Sakura its me" that was when she noticed that it was Sasuke who owned that voice.

"Whats going on" she questioned while putting the lights on.

Sasuke was a mess from what she could see his first three buttons were open , his trousers were opened too had he been having sex and walked here like that he was vile.

" I need your help can you undress me , I tried to but I cant seem to" he asked while moving his hand towards his hair and ruffling in anger.

" Can't you just sleep with your clothes on" she proposed as Sakura had no intention of seeing what lay under those pants he clearly had unbuttoned.

"Don't be daft , you are my wife so come and help me" he ordered her.

She moved towards him and started unbutton his shirt her soft finger tips touching his skin caused a friction of desire through her that shocked her so much that she nearly jumped back.

"Can you be any faster" he said in drunken slurs.

Yes she could me faster very fast Sakura couldn't believe the trail of thoughts her mind was possessing towards this man but then you know it Sakura that this isn't the first time you sexually fantasized about this man.

Her mind was correct the first time she had fantasized about Sasuke was on the day that they met which was both a surprise and a shock towards her as she had never felt like that with any man before and even with Naruto the only thing that was driving her towards him was love.

_That day when they met Sakura was moving her things into the new team seven apartment as she had been accepted as a member of Team seven which Naruto was also apart of and as all teams had to live together she had finally the opportunity to meet Sasuke who was always busy with his family business or missions he had been assigned he was one of the youngest guys to work with Genins without being one yet so he needed to go through the course like everyone else._

_While opening the door she barged into a box and got hurt in the process Sakura got irritated what stupid asshole would leave his boxes near the doorway knowing that some one would eventually hurt themselves._

"_Naruto is this box yours" Sakura screamed out expecting Naruto to be there already he had stated that he was going to be there to greet her and to help her unpack her stuff._

_No one answered so she thought that he must be inside his room sleeping Sakura walked towards the table in the middle of the living room and put down on her boxes beside it._

_Where could he possibly be doing at this moment she wondered as she looked around the open spaced living room that had hardly chairs or anything but just boxes just cluttering around? Sakura heard shower running and followed the noise and it took her to a room with the blinds open deep read curtains and a crest on it one that she never encountered before the room was pretty empty too there was only a pile of books stacked up , poetry books which surprised Sakura there was no way this was Naruto room as Naruto hardly even picked up a book._

_The shower room turned off causing Sakura to look at the bathroom door and turn around in haste but before she could turn the door handle a voice caused her to turn around._

"_You must be Sakura," the guy behind her asked._

_Sakura turned and nearly gasped because the guy standing right in front of her was perfection he had dark hair with little droplets of water around it and pitch black eyes that made you feel naked causing Sakura to shiver he also owned a amazing set of abs so toned that Sakura which she could pass fingers through it and lick it like a cat would lick milk the man made her feel mortified with her own thoughts._

"_Yes I am" she said while looking at him cleaning his hair with another towel._

"_Great I was wondering when you would get here, Naruto has told me so much about you" he said while smiling, Sakura nearly swooned as the guy possessed dimples in both sides of his face it was a crime for someone to look like he did._

"_Alright I am Sasuke Uchiha" that caused Sakura to stop looking at his dimples and look right into his eyes , so this was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha Naruto had always talked about the one that was off bound that Sakura had always hated as Naruto had spent most of his time talking about how Sasuke did this and did that._

"_Nice to finally meet you" she lied._

_He smiled and she felt a bolt of desire consume her why would she feel this way about a guy she hardly knew and always hated._

" _Its my pleasure too " he said while throwing the towel on the floor that caused Sakura mind to wonder if he always had the habit of leaving stuff around and if so that explained the box in the middle of the door._

"_By the way is that your boxes outside next to the door" she questioned._

"_Yes , why" he asked._

"_Clearly you must understand a rule in this house nothing should be laying around , do you know that it could be major hazard" she huffed at him._

_That's when he pissed her off even more as he decided to laugh at her._

"_What's so funny" Sakura said in anger._

"_You know you are just like how I imagined" he said laughing even more at her._

_What a prick he was , she hated him she really did._

" _Yeah and how did you imagine me?" she questioned crossing her hands clearly showing him that she was annoyed. _

" _obviously from the way you got your arms crossed you are the type of girl that likes to argue her point to the end and the way you started questioning about the point you are a organizing freak who likes to tell people what to do" he said and that made her uncross her hand._

"_You know nothing about him you jerk" Sakura said while pointing at him._

" _Yes I do , I also noticed the way you looked at me when I left the shower , where you thinking about me in a sexual way , I don't think Naruto would like that" he pointed out and that caused her to blush and the bastard was correct she had been thinking about him all that time._

"_You think to highly of yourself , Naruto doesn't need to think about anything we are only friends" she said as a matter of fact._

_Obviously Sakura did not want everyone to know that her and Naruto where sexually active , they only started to have sex a few years ago._

"_Well I guess he doesn't know that as it seems and anyways could you leave I do want to get dressed or do you want to watch , you can but you have to pay" Sasuke said teaseling with caused Sakura to blush again for the third or fourth time during their conversation._

" _I don't think so" she said while turning around and closing the door behind her the only thing she could hear was his chuckle as she stood next to his door._

_Sakura absolutely loathed him , they weren't definitely ever going to get along._

* * *

In the present Sakura was still battling with taking his shirt off as Sasuke groaned.

"I got a headache can you hurry up" he said again.

"Listen you have to help if you want to finish this" Sakura told him while few buttons away from getting his shirt off.

"Alright, I will unbutton my shirt while you get my pants off" he said while moving her hand away.

She bent down and opened up his trousers and got a glimpsed of his boxers.

"Sakura what are you doing" Sasuke questioned.

"Taking your trousers off" she said while whispering and felling sensation of desire consume her bit by bit she felt the need to discover what lay behind those expensive boxers of his.

" You look like" he couldn't finish the sentence as she pushed his trousers down and decided to lick her lips what was she thinking he wondered not the same as he was of course the thought of her slowly taking his boxers off and taking him deep inside her mouth swirled around his brain he couldn't of course not because she had betrayed him not only him but his best friend too they had slept together and he was in no way going to fall for the same women his best friend had been having sex with for the past couple of years.

Sasuke knew all about it from the beginning the late nights his friend would come up with the excuse that Sakura needed him for something important and the way Naruto would come back all happy.

Sasuke was angry at her at Naruto and at himself.

There were times he had thought about doing something with Sakura but his mind would just shut down those thoughts with the fact that he needed sexual relief from some one and when he did he would go back about his business and then a few days later his mind would go back to the pink haired girl lying under him with her legs spread waiting for him.

"Sasuke" a soft voice broke his train of thoughts.

She looked at him and noticed the way his eyes wondered into space and she wondered what he was thinking of course she could not ask.

" Yes what is it Sakura" he asked while taking his shirt completely off.

" Is this all" she asked him.

His mind wondered if she was asking him if he wanted something more something sexual related perhaps of course not Sakura only had eyes for Naruto which made him sick even more as when they got married he had noticed the way she had stayed all silent through the wedding and the way she had looked at Naruto when the priest had asked if someone objected and of course he had to kiss her hard with passion if he wanted to piss off Naruto and tell him that she was no longer his but Sasukes.

"Yes this is all" he said while sighing.

Sakura nodded and walked towards her bed and entered the covers and shut her eyes and expect him to leave but she could still feel his aura and the movement of his gaze on her.

Maybe if she stayed still enough he would leave.

But after a few minutes nothing he was still there and then a movement was finally made and it was beside her the covers had been opened and he slipped inside next to her leaving him just a few inches away from her she could feel his body every bit of it the heat was too much so she snapped her eyes opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

" Well sleeping with my wife of course" he said like it was nothing, like he was supposed to be in bed with her.

He moved closer so close that his lips were inches apart from the back of her neck.

"Don't be stupid , you have another room" she said while moving further away from him.

" Yes we do have another room but we are married and I am staying in this room" he moved even closer.

"But you haven't slept here all week" she stubbornly.

"Why Sakura I did not know you wanted me to be with you all this entire time if I knew" Sakura did not let him finish his sentence.

" You clearly are stupid so move now before I scream" she threatened him.

"Alright scream, you do know we are the only ones in the house during this time" he said while moving closer to her and frustrating her even more.

Bastard that was what she had branded him with as she moved further which caused her to nearly fall off and he grabbed her moving her closer to him.

" Be careful" he said while pulling her tight little body next to his one.

" Let go" she said as she resisted the feeling that was going through her.

" Or what" he said while nuzzling her neck.

"I will tell the council that you sexually assaulted me" threw at him.

"We are married they will be pleased for us" he said while smirking.

"I will never forgive you if you try and force me" she said.

"Don't worry little rabbit, this wolf will not do anything to you without your persimmon" he said while moving away from her which made her glad.

"Never" she whispered as he turned around and shut his lamp off letting himself drift off to sleep.

She would never give in; her heart always did belong to Naruto and always will Sakura would never let go of the promise her and Naruto made.


End file.
